


Happy Little Accidents

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Multi, Rough Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Romero and Jewel get drunk and accidentally marry eachother.Then reap the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Romero knew he fucked up when he woke up the next morning next to a warm body.

The smell of a woman's perfume tickled his nose and he grinned.

last nights party was absolutely wild turning over to get a close look at the woman next to him.

He pulled the cover off her and he goes completely pale Jewel was in bed next to him.

And he she had a wedding ring on.

And he looked at his hand and noticed his ring as well.

And that's when it hit him they got drunk at a party and got married in court.

And afterwards went home to make the marriage official.

Romero freezes oh God issac is going to fucking kill him.

He nearly shits himself hearing their master walking down the hall.

And the first room issac checks is Jewel's he notices her door wide open.

But she was no where in sight and issac closes her door to check on Romero.

He knocks on the door Romero doesn't have the time to try and stop him.

And he isn't pleased at what he sees.

It doesn't help that Romero is ontop of Jewel either.

Issac gets so angry he almost frenzies.

He bares his fangs and orders.

Romero to get the hell up and get the hell in his office.

Romero is scared beyond compare and obediently did as he was told.

And quickly got dressed.

Issac ignored his nudity and grabbed him roughly by the arm.

At that the angry Toreador dragged his ghoul to his office leaving jewel all by herself.

 

"What had they gotten themselves into?" She thought to herself.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Throwing Romero inside Issac shut the door hard.

'' What were you thinking? Jewel is like a sister to you and.

You use her to satisfy your own needs what if she gets pregnant? you sleep around so much you might even.

Give her a unwanted disease or a child.

And how would you feel if she didn't want to be with you? or couldn't keep the child!" 

Isaac scolded.

'' Master it was a accident we got drunk and married…. I'm sorry i really please forgive me."

Romero begged.

'' And what the fuck will you do now Romero huh?" Isaac hissed.

Romero thought quickly.

'' I promise to marry Jewel and raise whatever kids are born from our relationship." Romero promised.

'' You better or I'll grind you into a bloody mess and feed you to my dogs.

And if you hurt her i swear I'll make your death as slow and painful as possible."

Issac threatened.

 

'' Do i make myself clear?" He asked. 

'' Yes master i understand completely I'm sorry I'm sorry." Romero cried.

'' you are not getting any blood for a month until i decide if your deserving again.

Now get dressed were going to go plan a wedding for you both." Issac said and Romero did as he was told.

Jewel ran in wearing a yellow summer dress and a floppy floral hat.

She was wearing blue wedges and she wear a daisy choker necklace.

Falling on her knees before Issac she took her master's hand and kissed it.

'' Please forgive me master Abrams i apologize for my actions.

And Isaac's eyes softened the witch bent down to kiss at his feet.

And Issac quickly scooped her up.

'' No don't ever do that you are not a slave Jewel i am not mad at you.

Young one I'm just a little disappointed." Issac confessed.

Jewel felt guilt well up within her she felt horrible and Issac sensed her change of mood.

It was easy to taste and sense the moods of humans.

When you were a vampire especially a toreador.

'' I am not disgusted by you young one it's human nature to indulge in carnal desires.

But do you even love Romero?" He asked.

And jewel bit her lip.

'' He's a sweet guy and we both have something in common.

We both deal with the dead and he's never once hurt me." 

Jewel replied back and Issac sighed in relief.

'' That's good to hear love" he said back.

And that's when Romero came back in fully dressed and seeing them both here he gulped.

Issac narrowed his eyes at romero and forced the ghoul to his knees.

'' Now let's do this properly propose to Jewel and I'll give you permission to marry her.

If not you will be separated from eachother permanently."

Issac said.

And Romero got on his knee and looked up at Jewel.

'' Jewel i love you your the most beautiful woman in the world.

And i really want to spend eternity with you.

Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

He asked.

And Jewel's eyes lit up excitedly.

'' Yes romero yes i will."

She said embracing him. 

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Throwing Romero inside Issac shut the door hard.

'' What were you thinking? Jewel is like a sister to you and.

You use her to satisfy your own needs what if she gets pregnant? you sleep around so much you might even.

Give her a unwanted disease or a child.

And how would you feel if she didn't want to be with you? or couldn't keep the child!" 

Isaac scolded.

'' Master it was a accident we got drunk and married…. I'm sorry i really please forgive me."

Romero begged.

'' And what the fuck will you do now Romero huh?" Isaac hissed.

Romero thought quickly.

'' I promise to marry Jewel and raise whatever kids are born from our relationship." Romero promised.

'' You better or I'll grind you into a bloody mess and feed you to my dogs.

And if you hurt her i swear I'll make your death as slow and painful as possible."

Issac threatened.

 

'' Do i make myself clear?" He asked. 

'' Yes master i understand completely I'm sorry I'm sorry." Romero cried.

'' you are not getting any blood for a month until i decide if your deserving again.

Now get dressed were going to go plan a wedding for you both." Issac said and Romero did as he was told.

Jewel ran in wearing a yellow summer dress and a floppy floral hat.

She was wearing blue wedges and she wear a daisy choker necklace.

Falling on her knees before Issac she took her master's hand and kissed it.

'' Please forgive me master Abrams i apologize for my actions.

And Isaac's eyes softened the witch bent down to kiss at his feet.

And Issac quickly scooped her up.

'' No don't ever do that you are not a slave Jewel i am not mad at you.

Young one I'm just a little disappointed." Issac confessed.

Jewel felt guilt well up within her she felt horrible and Issac sensed her change of mood.

It was easy to taste and sense the moods of humans.

When you were a vampire especially a toreador.

'' I am not disgusted by you young one it's human nature to indulge in carnal desires.

But do you even love Romero?" He asked.

And jewel bit her lip.

'' He's a sweet guy and we both have something in common.

We both deal with the dead and he's never once hurt me." 

Jewel replied back and Issac sighed in relief.

'' That's good to hear love" he said back.

And that's when Romero came back in fully dressed and seeing them both here he gulped.

Issac narrowed his eyes at romero and forced the ghoul to his knees.

'' Now let's do this properly propose to Jewel and I'll give you permission to marry her.

If not you will be separated from eachother permanently."

Issac said.

And Romero got on his knee and looked up at Jewel.

'' Jewel i love you your the most beautiful woman in the world.

And i really want to spend eternity with you.

Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

He asked.

And Jewel's eyes lit up excitedly.

'' Yes romero yes i will."

She said embracing him. 

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

The ghoul looked over to Issac who gave a nod of approval to him.

The grave keeper then gave jewel a quick kiss on the mouth.

He didn't want to kiss her passionately especially not in front of Issac.

'' Very good now let's go get you two proper rings and a proper wedding."

Issac said.

And at that he urged them to follow him.

A couple of weeks later

Jewel was being led down the isle by Issac she wore a beautiful sparkling wedding gown.

With lace trimming and a elegant long train.

And her face was hidden under a floral gem sequined veil.

She held a rose banquet in her hands.

And everyone was in awe at her beauty.

Some of the women in the crowd were jealous no one not even there husbands.

Or sires gave them weddings as luxurious as this one.

Romero was nervous and he stood up straight seeing jewel and Issac come up to him arm and arm.

Giving the bride to his ghoul Issac let the priest start the wedding.

The priest asked them their vows and afterwards they said their own.

 

After that the priest gave Jewel and Romero permission to kiss.

After pronouncing them man and wife.

After that the priest gave Jewel and Romero permission to kiss.

After pronouncing them man and wife.

Romero removed his bride's viel and the two newlyweds kissed.

And everyone cheered and applauded everyone except Ash.

Who got up angrily Vv tried to stop him but he harshly pushed her away.

And walked out of the room where the wedding ceremony was being held.

Issac was concerned and he tried to get up but it was too late.

Ash was already gone Issac was worried about his childe.

But he also didn't want to abandon his precious ghouls.

Turning to suzie and Mercurio he told them to stay safe and have fun.

After he left and that was enough reassurance for him.

Saying goodbye he left after Ash.

A hour later everyone went to Jewel and Romero's wedding reception.

There was tons of expensive food and fine liquor and everyone was having a blast.

The husband and wife cut a very large expensive cake that was shaped like a gorgeous royal castle.

And everyone ate a chicken roasted professionally and a whole roasted pig.

Along with seafood and other meats and fine vegetables.

It was so much food the guests would have to take some of it home.

And some of it would be given to the poor and less fortunate.

While everyone ate Mercurio and suzie snuck off giggling.

The two were headed for a quickie in one of those big fancy bathrooms.

While everyone wasn't looking.

Mercurio didn't notice his ex girlfriend Jessica there near his bag.

The blonde dug through his stuff and picked up his condoms.

And poked a few holes in them with a push pin.

Before putting them back and running away.

Mercurio had grabbed the condoms before leaving off with Suzie.

Luckily the bathroom was nearby.

The couple quickly locked the door.

Kissing Suzie roughly the Mafioso quickly undressed and Suzie hurried and unzipped her dress.

The two ghouls flung their clothes away and Mercurio pressed suzie against the wall parting her legs.

Slipping the condom on Mercurio grabbed onto her hips and roughly drove into her.

 

He groaned thrusting deep within her and Suzie had to cover her mouth to avoid screaming out in pleasure.

They made love moving together in sync and after several minutes they both came together.

The two ghouls were sore yet content it felt so good and Suzie fell into his arms.

They stayed like that in pure bliss for a few minutes until there was a knock at the door.

Startled and surprised they hurried up and got dressed. '' 

Just a minute I'm almost done!" 

Mercurio yelled pulling his boxers and pants back up.

'' Hurry up man i have to take a massive shit!" Another male voice said back. 

The guy eventually left and the couple hurried out not before lighting a candle.

And opening a window they didnt want anyone else to know what they were doing.

Returning back to the party Jewel and Romero were busy opening up gifts.

And when the party ended the couple left out to their honeymoon.

 

A few hours went by and Jewel and Romero finaly arrived in Italy.

The two ghouls made it to their hotel and.

Romero carried Jewel bridal style to their hotel room.

Unlocking the door the two ghouls were finaly alone Jewel nervously pulled down her dress.

After unzipping it and let it hang on the chair by the bed.

Romero stared at her in adoration she had on a very cute slight see through lingerie set on.

It was lacy and showed off her body well.

She blushed pushing the viel out of her face her dark brown hair bouncing.

As she looked down at the floor undressing himself.

Romero picked her up and placed her on the bed.

He pulled down the lingerie top and sucked and gently groped at her breasts.

Making her giggle.

And after a few minutes of foreplay he pulled her underwear down.

And pushed into her thrusting gently until picking up speed.

Before outright pounding into her petite frame making her moan loudly.

Several minutes later he came into her. 

And the couple kissed before staying up late to chat and cuddle.

Romero placed a kiss on her forehead and Jewel fell asleep in his arms.

feeling safe and content.

Romero fell asleep next to her feeling genuinely happy.

For the first time in his life he couldn't believe.

He gets to spend eternity with such a beautiful woman.

To be continued…..


End file.
